Aross
Aross is a hzezian forensic scientist working for the Zypveran Police Department in the city of Zutal. Biography As with the rest of the hzezian species, Aross was created by the Great Beings and placed on the planet of Zypvera. Aross assisted with the construction of Felrickar and stayed there for several years after its completion. Shortly after the establishment of a government, Aross moved north to the section of Restell because it is where the majority of his species resided. Military Aross did not find settling into the city of Dyn'inu easy due to the rapid militarisation of hzezian culture and, before he could leave the city, he was conscripted into the Hzezian Military. Aross struggled to keep up with the sudden lifestyle change and disliked the training activities recruits were thrown in to. His ineptness at combat and other physical activities was recognised by his superiors who kicked him out of the military—much to Aross' relief. It was not long after Aross had left the military that he felt his life was going no where. He began bouncing from job to job, being unable to find a steady line of work for quite some time. After hearing about the establishment of the Restellian Academy of Sciences Aross decided that attending the academy would be his best chance at finding stable work. After several years of saving up money Aross eventually had enough to enrol in the academy. Finally finding a comfortable place to work and learn, Aross thrived at the academy. He particularly enjoyed chemistry classes and then went on to specialise in forensics—a subject he excelled in. Aross ended up at the top of his class and flawlessly passed his final examinations. Aross' accomplishments at the academy earned him high acclaim from his tutors and he was awarded with the elemental abilities of stone and earth. He suddenly found himself receiving job requests from multiple organisations and companies. However, only two of them stood out to him: a request from the Zypveran Police Department and one from the Hzezian Military which came with a sword as a bargaining gift. After much deliberation Aross opted to take the employment opportunity given to him by the Zypveran Police Department. Crime wave Aross relocated to the city of Zutal in order to work with the Zutalan branch of the police force. During his time working as a forensic scientist he met and befriended Xavlo, who worked as a medical assistant. It was not long after his first time out in the field that Aross noticed a gradual rise in crime across the continent. The rise became more conspicuous as Aross' workload increased significantly over a relatively short period of time. While collecting evidence out in the field, Aross and his colleagues were assaulted by a large group of thugs. The event left them severely injured and put Aross in the hospital for many months during which time the crime wave subsided. Eventually recovering from his injuries, Aross pushed himself to work harder to catch more criminals. His determination fuelled by the events of the crime wave. Aross' motivation spread to his colleagues and together they made a significant difference on the streets of Zutal. Introduction of the negation fields The negation fields were first introduced after Evuk had dealt serious damage to the integrity of the government and Order of Mata Nui. The fields made it much easier for law enforcement organisations, such as the Zypveran police force, to catch criminals. Aross was pleased with their introduction, as it meant that he was much safer when out doing fieldwork. However, the negation fields triggered a surge in the use of weapons, particularly explosives, by criminals. This once again lead to an increased workload for Aross, who viewed it as the beginning of another crime wave. Surely enough, another crime wave took Chroros Nui by storm. However, the intensity of the crime took Aross by surprise and had actually put him out of work for its duration. Aross took part in the reconstruction of many areas of Zutal that were heavily damaged during the crime wave, the police department included. Several years after the reconstruction began life seemed to return to normal for Aross, who continued to work as a forensic scientist. He was later offered the job of becoming head of the laboratory in the police department, however, Aross felt that he was not up to the job and declined the offer, preferring to work under someone else's authority. He recommended that his friend and colleague, Daato, should be the one to take the promotion. Many months passed with Daato as head of the lab, with all seeming to run smoothly. Soon, however, various pieces of equipment and chemicals went missing over the course of several days and completely halted any progress with ongoing cases. The problem began to escalate when vital pieces of evidence relating to the Black Brawler criminal gang were contaminated or missing altogether. After some investigation, it was concluded that Daato was responsible for the collapsing all cases involving the Black Brawler group. When confronted by Aross, Daato explained that he was part of the gang and was being paid handsomely for helping to limit the number of their members being thrown into prison. Daato then attacked Aross while trying to flee the lab. These events ruined Aross' reputation and led to a lack of trust between him and his fellow scientists. This did not deter the hzezian, who strived to rebuild his relationship with his co-workers. Personality and traits Personality Aross tends to be a kind, naive and fun-loving person. Aross, due to his extensive career as a forensic scientist, is very analytical of all the problems he faces—preferring not to head into a situation without studying it further. Despite his analytical nature, Aross has a habit of panicking in times of danger. Aross is very open and is always willing to meet new people. Even though Aross tries to remain positive as much as possible, negative events, such as Daato's betrayal, leave deep scars which he often tries to hide. An optimist at heart, Aross never fails to see the good in someone and often puts the needs of others before his, believing that they will one day return the favour. Since Daato's betrayal Aross has been noted to act in a reclusive manner, so much to the point that he rarely speaks to anyone but his close friends. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities As a reward for his renowned accomplishments at the Restellian Academy of Sciences, Aross was gifted with the power to manipulate earth and stone. He is able to manipulate the elements to the extent of a toa and must also wait for his elemental energy to recharge. Aross is not particularly skilled with the use of his powers, however, having never found the time to utilise them. Aross also possesses some knowledge of hand to hand combat gained from the short time he spent in basic training with the military. Aross is well known in the scientific community on Chroros Nui for his extensive knowledge in chemistry. One of the elite in his field, many of his colleagues often go to him if they have questions. Mask and tools Aross bears a powerless Kanohi Komau to which he made some adaptations, the most notable of which is a small heads up display that allows him to determine the composition of substances it sees. Aross also owns a golden sword given to him as a bribe by the Hzezian Military. The sword is capable of channelling his elemental earth and stone powers. While having a basic knowledge of swordplay, Aross has never had to put it into practice. He often takes the sword with him on fieldwork exercises to defend himself. Trivia *Aross' powers were partially inspired by Bolin from The Legend of Korra, hence why he is able to manipulate earth and stone. Appearances *''Felony'' Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:User:Rando07 Category:Earth Category:Stone